


Me (And You)

by sugarpixi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Lowkey Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, exhibitionist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Based on a silly question in an NSFW channel, "Most likely to jerk off before a concert." I was having fun and answered Masato and then somewhere someone commented about Ai watching it go down, conceptualizing this story.Masato, with so much pent-up feelings pre-concert decides to take care of his overflowing feelings, but Ai is present...!?





	Me (And You)

Disclaimers: I don't own Utapri, Brocolli does! 

Me (and You) 

The concert was going rather smoothly. Especially compared to a particular live that happened recently. Technical issues were something only those who worked behind the scenes were all too well aware of. Luckily, today was not one of those days. The crew learned quickly from their past mistakes, although with every venue and change there was bound to be something that didn't go right. It was an hour and a half before the idols hit the stage and the lights were on them—STARISH, Quartet Night and HEAVENS. 

It was an hour and a half to play, to prepare... It was half an hour of having to deal with a bundle of nerves. Everyone seemed to be handling it in their own way. Masato had finished make up, costume... they would check sound right before they performed. He could hear music playing, an introduction to their concert. Practicing his dance steps, going over his songs.... sometimes it only piled on to the extensive, crushing weight of anxiety crushing his guts. What he needed was quiet, a place to himself and fill with a calm energy. 

Masato wanted to be as far from the stage as possible. He didn't want to be anywhere around the crew. Hell, he even wanted some space from STARISH. He hoped that the Green room would be that sanctuary he so desperately needed. Dodging Otoya he rushed to Shining Agency's tent, relieved to hear what he wanted to so badly—silence. Inside of the tent there were three vanities to the side where they could get ready, standing mirrors lined up in the shape of a Uto practice in front of and a chair for each of the members to relax. in. Masato's eyes widened for a moment when he saw a spot of cyan slumped in the chair furthest away from the mirrors. 

He moved slowly and as quietly as to not be a disturbance. But what exactly was Ai Mikaze doing in STARISH's tent and not in Quartet Night's? As Masato's mind raced, he continued his advancement. He stopped behind the center chair, a good enough distance from Ai but close enough to see why he hadn't stirred at all. He turned his attention to the center mirror, staring blankly at his own reflection, attempting to focus his thoughts, he almost didn't feel like himself. He made slight movements, in an attempt to orient himself, amused at the different angles of himself he was able to see. 

Masato pulled the chair and sat in it, leaning back into it with a sigh. He tilted his head a little to and glanced to his side at the sleeping form of Ai before going back to observing himself. He started with some neck exercises, rolling his head around, turning his head from side to side. Then, he raised his arms, reaching as far as he could before bringing them behind him and pulling his hands down. He took a couple of deep breaths and then sat still, looking at himself in the mirror. Before he knew it, he had caressed his face and he was tracing his ensemble as he admired the detailing from the stitches, trims, buttons... 

It had gotten hot, and he found himself fumbling with his collar. Loosening some buttons and revealing a little more of his neck.He turned his head a little and stretched his neck surprised at how pleasant it looked, a delicate plain that rose into the plateau of his collar bones and sloped delicately to his shoulders. In the center of it, a hill, an unmistakable focal point, like the beauty mark on his face, his Adam's apple. He bit his lower lip as he lifted his hand to touch it, shaking a little. He shut his eyes and winced even before making contact and shivered at his feather-light touch. 

He pulled away abruptly with a gasp. What was happening just now? What was he thinking!? He wasn't exactly sure. Just that his very strong mix of feelings from before transformed completely to something else. 

Masato shifted in his seat. Now he was feeling an overwhelming discomfort. His body heat continued to rise, but he didn't want to undo anything else he'd have to put back on. The outfits he had the privilege to wear were beautiful and detailed but also a pain to put on, if he had to be honest. He decided in the end to remove the jacket, he carefully removed it and hung it on the back of his chair. A weight was off his shoulders and something like a huff passed his lips. He felt cooler, but it was now even more obvious that he was sweating. He shifted again in his seat, and he gripped the side of his pants and trailed his fingers over his thigh. He was acutely aware of a throbbing sensation close to where he allowed himself to touch. 

Masato hadn't realized he even unfastened his pants until they felt loose. His breaths grew fast and shallow. Shutting his eyes, he let his fingers trail over the tender area, letting his fingers glide across the his erection, like he would along the ivory keys of the piano. It started out slow and gradually grew faster and rougher as his desire grew. A wetness seeped through the fabric of his pants and he stopped. If there was a time to end what he was doing, it was now. Still, he found his thighs moving and for him he was already too far gone. His face was completely flushed now, realizing where it was headed and knowing his mind was made up when he slipped a hand inside the fabric to touch the tip of his length and pull it out so he could see it right there in front of him, as well as the mirrors. 

Masato felt embarrassed, and a little shame. How could he do this, right before a show and with Ai right there? Yet somehow that only served to excite him further. If Ai were actually awake and watching—The thoughts quickly faded when his attention focused on the sensations he felt whilst his hand acted like it had a mind of its own experimentally exploring his engorged member. His shy touches grew more aggressive and as time passed. 

He peeked with half shut lids through his long dark lashes into the mirror, watching his hand wrap around his erection, sliding up and down. His strokes were short and slow at first. It felt discreet and it made him feel like he was in control. Somehow that was exciting, the act of hiding something, the suspicious erotic movements... His shaft pistoning in and out of his hand was a sight to behold. As much as he wanted to take his time and enjoy, the circumstances called for him to get it in and be done with it before he was founded out. Instead of focusing his worry on the time or being caught, which in the middle of his act made him feel confused, he tried to focus on the anxiety he built up and all of the details that contributed to it. 

Masato's gasps were coming closer together and he felt some saliva dribble down the side of his face. In the glass he saw himself glistening with sweat, his mouth watering even more as he continued to watch himself timidly, through the fluttering of his eyes and the corners, but not ever by directly looking in a focused way. He placed his idle hand in his mouth, collecting the secretion, spreading it over his cock. His movements became smoother and the slickness added to the sensation. 

His excitement, anxiety.. his fears.... Once again his feelings were building up inside all over again. He thought of how much he loved music, how much he loved singing, the sacrifices he was making, the excitement on the stage. He was starting to feel a little dizzy, his heart drumming uncontrollably in his chest. His hands intensify their movement, tightening their grip. He managed to wriggle his pants down, gasping when the air and the cool surface of the seat made contact with his lower back. His other hand moved to touch his sensitive swelling balls and he knew he was close  
He continued to think about the flashing lights, beautiful harmonies, heartfelt messages.... He bit back a groan. The encore song, Maji Love 1000% sung by STARISH, Quartet Night and HEAVENS, hearkening to their beginnings, but going full circle and unifying all three groups and the fans. Then the applause and that feeling afterward—his hips arched, moving against his hands, and his toes curled and suddenly he felt a warm sticky liquid coat his hand. He was glad his outfit didn't have gloves, glad that his pants were white. He gave himself a while before he set off to quickly clean what mess he did make. He made sure to clean off what he could on his person and anywhere else. Luckily there were useful items on the vanity including a spray, which he spritzed liberally before walking out, staring at the Cyanet still asleep in the chair he occupied. He didn't want to be walked in on, even though he was no longer doing any such act, this way he could take control of his reactions— He wondered how long a session beneath a waterfall he would need to feel absolved of his act. 

Inside the tent, Ai opened his eyes. He looked around, compiling the data he had managed to collect. He could still sense the heat of Masato on the seat. It's true Ai was resting... but he wasn't really “asleep.” From where he sat he was still able to see a bit of Masato from the mirror nearest him, and being a robot, he had a wider field of vision. In the air, he could smell the scent sprayed by Masato but also something else. Ai was sure it was a scent that was just Masato. He felt a throbbing in his chest and his body growing hot. He put a hand over his forehead. Now he was feeling dizzy and really needed to rest. Should he tell Masato? Maybe … later. Now wasn't the time. He didn't want to indirectly ruin their performance. He bit his bottom lip as new sensations overtook him. He wanted to understand what it was..... Even though he felt he would be out of turn. Even if he should probably keep it to himself. He was going to confront Masato. He already decided. 

 

Notes: This was made mostly for my own amusement with definite plans for a part 2. I hope it was enjoyable for others as well. :)


End file.
